<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blooming Bruises by King_of_Mars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26203720">Blooming Bruises</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_of_Mars/pseuds/King_of_Mars'>King_of_Mars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Human Trafficking, Hurt No Comfort, Lima Syndrome, M/M, Panic Attacks, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Slavery, Stockholm Syndrome, Suicidal Thoughts, Victim Blaming, Werewolves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:41:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26203720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_of_Mars/pseuds/King_of_Mars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Troy is a human living in a world where humans are at the bottom of a supernatural society. He is a man who will do just about anything for money. He's got a family to feed after all. He and his work partner decide to steal a large amount of money from a werewolf pack. But before he can skip town, he's caught. Now at the mercy of an angered pack, all he can do is pray for a miracle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hello</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is a secondary warning. Read the tags. If you have and continue to read, that is on you. If you read them and are down to read this, thank you for your time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Do let me know if you catch any grammatical errors because I'm a fucking idiot.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Edited on 9/4</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Troy moved in a hurry. He had thirty minutes to rendezvous with Kyle to receive his share of the money. Packing up his family has never been easy. Getting it done in under fifty minutes was a new type of struggle. Ripping the drawer from the dresser, he threw his daughter’s clothes into their unicorn adorned suitcase. “Daddy, why are we moving?” Amelia yawned. Her sister Emma, half-awake, muttered an inaudible question. “I’ll tell you later, ok?” He answered without stopping his hurried movement. Once he had cleared the drawers, he moved to the closet. He ripped the coats off the plastic hangers, snapping them in the process. “Here, put on your coats” He tossed the confused girls their coats. They shared a look. They easily recognized the oddness of their father’s behavior. He was scared. They watched as Troy hurried from their room. “I don’t like this” Amelia whispered, shaking plastic pieces out of her coat. “Me, neither. Dad looked really scared,” Emma mumbled back.</p><p>Down the hall, Troy helped his mother pack her bag. “Troy, what did you do?” She asked, worry saturating in her soft voice. He stayed silent, kneeling on the floor, zipping up the bag. He went to stand up but stopped when a hand touched his shoulder. “Troy, please tell me you didn’t do something stupid” He glanced over his shoulder into his mother’s pleading eyes. His mother knew well of his love for money and the things he would do for it. He wasn't what most would call an honest person.<br/>
“It’ll be alright. I promise,” His voice cracked halfway through his shallow vow. Eyes locked on her hand, not daring to meet her eyes. Her disappointment was palpable. The tension shattered when his father entered the room. “The boys have all their things ready to go” He announced, out of breath. “I’ll get the girls,” Troy said, leaving the room. Mr. and Mrs. Restal shared a worried look. Silently, the couple gathered up their bags and headed to the living room.</p><p>“Amelia! Emma! Come on, we're leaving” He called, walking down  to their room. The two girls stood in the doorway, suitcases in hand. Amelia hugged her plush frog to her chest, sleepily leaning on her sister. “Come on, let’s go” Grabbing his daughters hands he lead them  down the hall. His parents and two sons, Nathan and Leon, were waiting on the couch. Their bags and suitcases were stacked near the front door. “Dad? Why are we leaving at night?” Leon yawned, rubbing his eyes. Six pairs of eyes landed on Troy expectantly. Before he could open his mouth, the sound of engines coming up the road froze him. Terror seized his body. “Oh shit” He whispered. They were here. He knew in his gut that it was them. His mind was racing. Questions of how they found out. 'Why they were here so quickly?' He thought eyeing the front windows. The had been stolen the money less than two hours ago. It was well into the night, no one should’ve been awake. “Leave your things! Get to the car!” His family stared at him in confusion, not understanding his sudden urgency. “Get in the car now! Out the back!” He shouted. Startled, his parents herded the children towards the door.</p><p>He ran to the back door, digging his keys out of his jacket pocket. Yanking the door open, Troy was met with several enormous wolves surrounding the house. Standing in the center of them was a man. With dark hair and darker eyes and a sinister smirk plastered on his face. The blood drained from Troy's at the sight of the man. Jason Rivers, head pack warrior of the Estaral pack. Lightheaded, Troy was sure he was seconds away from fainting.</p><p>Before he could take another breath, the force of a truck hit him. He blacked out and awoke on the ground. The air from his lungs knocked out from the force of the impact. His vision was a dizzying nightmare. Black spots danced across his vision. He desperately inhaled, coughing hard, his eyes welled with tears. His chest and back light up with pain. Distantly, he could hear his family screams of terror. Disoriented, he tried to get up and back to his terrified family. A powerful kick to his ribs sent him flying further into the backyard.</p><p>For the second time, Troy blacked out. Troy’s limp body lay still in the dirt. And for a second time, he woke disoriented and in agony. Jaxon sauntered over to the human’s trembling body. He stopped a foot away, towering over the downed man. “So, you think, you can just fucking steal from us and get away with it?!” His volume rose with each word. “Did you think we didn’t know what you rats were doing?!” He roared. Jaxon pulled the humans head up by his hair. Troy’s hands fought to get the grip to loosen to no avail. It would’ve been easier to get a bear trap off than Jaxon’s hand. “You think we’re fucking stupid, don’t you!” He slammed Troy’s face into the dirt with a sickening crunch. Pain ignited across the Troy's face, blood gushed from his nose like a river. The pain was so great, Troy couldn't muster a sound.

“Got anything to say for yourself?” He growled. Troy was silent for a moment, trying to breathe and not inhale his blood. “I- i didn’t s-st-steal-” A punch to his stomach swiftly silenced his lie. “I could give you a long list of reasons I don’t believe you. I know for a fucking fact that you’ve been plotting this for a while” He snarled, violently shaking the human’s head. Disorienting him further. ” Where’s the fucking money, Troy?"<br/>
“I-i don’t h-have i-it,” Troy slurred.<br/>
“Then where is it?”<br/>
“K-kyle has i-it”<br/>
“And where the fuck is Kyle?! “Jason yelled, getting angrier by the second.<br/>
Troy struggled to remember, the amount of pain in his head was maddening. “Green’s r-road” He managed. Jaxon grinned. “You better hope we catch him. Cause' if we don't, I'll make sure you suffer” Jason's threat was the last thing Troy heard that night. His world went dark.</p><p>As soon as their son had goten thrown ten feet into the dirt. Mr. and Mrs. Restal had stepped back into the house.  Outnumbered, overpowered, and afraid. They knew there was nothing they could do for their son. Mrs. Restal felt her heart squeeze  when her husband shut the door. She fell to her knees, rocking her weeping grandchildren. With her hands clasped together, she prayed to every god she knew. She pleaded with them to spare her son. “Please. Please. Please... please” She chanted, tears streaming down her cheeks.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>